


Glass & Water

by Avenging_42



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19 promo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: Based off of 2x19 promo "Alex". Alex is regretting not telling Maggie that she loves her, because she's thinking that she's going to drown. Maggie and Kara are trying to break the glass and do succeed, but not before Alex stays oxygen deprived for to long and ends up with permanent brain damage. (Like Fitz in Agents of Shield if you watch that)





	Glass & Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters otherwise there would be a lot more Sanvers scenes.

Regret that was all that Alex felt as the water filled the glass container above her head. She punched the glass but it was no use, because she couldn't get any good punches in ,because she was oxygen was being deprived from her brain. "I should have told Maggie I loved her," was all Alex thought before she passed out due to oxygen deprivation. Alex's body was floating while her other discarded items such as her wallet, DEO ID badge, belt, shoes, cargo pants, and her socks. Meanwhile Archer was laughing at the fact that he thought he succeeded in killing supergirl's sister. Archer was definitely no too surprised that Kara Danvers did not release his father, but was surprised that Detective Maggie Sawyer didn't do it to save her girlfriend. Archer walked away from the room that Alex was lying unconscious in. Panic was what Maggie Sawyer was thinking. Alex had been kidnapped and she hadn't even realized it. Maggie kept butting heads with Kara on how to deal with Archer kidnapping Alex, because his father was in jail. She got her badge and gun and headed out of NCPD police station to find Alex with Kara. She met Kara at the DEO in secret because J'onn had told them to wait until further instruction. "Hey Kara, ready to go get Alex back,'' Maggie said as she walked over to Kara. Kara nodded as she picked up Maggie and flew her to the location Winn had tracked the video of Alex from. As Maggie and Kara walked in, they noticed a room on the right but that was it. Maggie got her gun out and held it out, so in case they were attacked she was prepared. Kara kicked in the door and they gasped as they saw Alex still unconscious floating in the water. Kara used her heat vision to crack the glass, while Maggie punched hit so it shattered. Maggie ran into the glass container and grabbed Alex's body and lifted her out of the water. Kara checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one. Maggie started CPR and compressions on Alex. Kara lifted both Maggie and Alex in her arms and flew to the DEO. Doctors called out orders as Alex was placed on a stretcher, and given an oxygen mask. As they rolled Alex in the med bay Kara held Maggie back. Several hours later a doctor came out and told them that Alex would live but they wouldn't know if she had brain damage. Maggie immediately rushed in an sat by Alex and took her hand. Alex woke up several hours later and looked over at Maggie. Maggie tried to get Alex to say something but all Alex got out was," O....u..c.'' The doctor looked at Maggie and told her to come outside the room for a minute. The doctor said," It looks like Agent Danvers I mean Alex suffered some minor brain damage due to the lack of oxygen." Maggie and Kara nodded as the latter had walked up to them as the doctor started talking. {tbc}


End file.
